


Fine, I Like You. Now What?

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your friend Charlie setting you up on a date with Crowley because she knows you have the hots for him. At first you and Crowley refuse to admit the attraction to each other but that quickly changes.<br/>http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/106103718643/sources-crowley-charlie<br/>Paring: Reader/Crowley, Reader/Charlie (mentioned)<br/>Reader Gender: Female<br/>Writer: Yours truly, roxy-davenport.tumblr.com<br/>Word Count: 1,591<br/>Warning: None<br/>This was a hard prompt. I hope I did it justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine, I Like You. Now What?

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/134509951976/fine-i-like-you-now-what)

 

It’s been a year since you meet Charlie. She was on a “hunt” her words, not yours. Apparently your new beau at the time was just trying to kill you, chop you into pieces and then eat you. Definitely not fifth date material to be sure. Charlie came along just in time to save the day and since that day you’ve been besties.

 

You looked up to her, a smart intelligent strong woman standing on her own two feet in the scary world of monsters. You wished you could be that badass. Give it time. She even taught you a few things. You can proudly say that you now know to hack. Of course you wouldn’t want to shout that fact from the rooftops - jail and all.

 

You even met with the Winchesters. They were a big deal in the hunting community apparently, super handsome but not the kind of life you’d necessarily want to live or put up with as the girlfriend. You actually helped them both several times with research. Go you, right? You also met the King of Hell - major baddie, kind of an ass, hella sarcastic, also kinda cute and charming if you’re into that.

 

Today was a girl’s night. Charlie came over to hang out, watch movies, eat pizza, geek out etc. Midway through the munchies, she suggested that you go on a blind date. She was sure you’d like the guy. You groaned. I mean who likes blind dates? They never go well! It was always better to find you own guy but where? You needed a new guy, you were starting to feel lonely and even worse, you’d look at couples and wish they’d die. So yeah the whole single thing was getting to you. You agreed to the blind date and stuffed your face with delicious pizza and homemade popcorn which is the perfect way to drown out everything else.

 

It was show time for your date. You left the house wearing your favorite dress, the one that showed off all your curves and highlighted your best asset, your legs. You wore your “good luck” boots and had a natural makeup moment going on. You were pretty in your own right and didn’t need tons of makeup to sell it. You even put your gorgeous dangling pearl earrings on. You smiled in the mirror before you left. You closed the door arriving there a bit early. Why did you agree to this again? Oh yeah desperate, right.

 

Charlie knew you were worried and sent you texts throughout the night stopping only when you reached the restaurant.

 

“You’re awesome.”

 

“He’s gonna love the dress. OMG girl!”

 

“You look like an awesome confident woman.”

 

“Go get ‘em, tiger.”

 

“Just trust me and go with it.”

 

That was the last one she sent and boy did it worry you. Trust her? Oh god, who were you meeting?

 

You went up to the hostess and almost whispered. You were way too nervous to speak at a normal volume.

 

“I’m waiting for someone…uh… on a blind date.” The hostess giggled.

 

“I knew he was with someone.”

 

Ok so he’s handsome, you thought. Handsome enough that she noticed and giggled. Hmm…

 

“Follow me sugar.”

 

You gulped as she lead you to the table all the way in the back away from the other patrons. Ok, privacy is good, right? She placed the menus on the table and smiled at you both before leaving. Your heart stopped when you saw it was Crowley. Really Charlie? Crowley. What the hell? No pun intended. What was Charlie thinking? I mean yes he was hot, duh. That was a given but the King of Hell. Would you even survive sex with the King of Hell? I mean he’s gotta be into kinky stuff. Runaway brain. Shit. Ok. Just sit down, talk a little, eat something and then get out of there before you do something stupid. I should have worn something ugly.

 

Crowley was also having a bit for a hard time. The moment he saw you he fought to keep his expression bland. He thought you were interesting before, even intriguing but in that dress, in that outfit, wow! Now he wanted you.

 

“Well, this is a surprise, hello Crowley.”

 

“It really is. Hello, y/n. Charlie was the one that set that up? Remind me again who Charlie is?”

 

“The fiery red-headed lesbian hunter computer genius?”

 

“Ah yes that one?”

 

“There’s another that you know."

 

Crowley smirked

 

You both looked at the menus doing the awkward eye dance where you looked at Crowley and then suddenly looked away focusing on your menu whenever you caught him looking back. You held your menu higher so he couldn’t see you at all and almost whispered your order when the waitress comes back. She raised her eyebrows at both of you. Both of you were completely silent making a point not to stare or even look at each other. When the food came, Crowley was the first to break the silence.

 

“You don’t have to be afraid-.”

 

“I’m not afraid. I just don’t like you so it’s awkward. Besides we have nothing to talk about. What, you want me to ask about hell?”

 

“You don’t like me, I’m offended.”

 

“Oooh, a non hunter offended the King of Hell I should get a medal.”

 

“Feeling pretty good about yourself?”

 

“Yep. Besides you don’t like me either.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Oh please. I’m not a hunter, nor am I Buffy or a computer genius, I'm just a plain human. How uninteresting so let’s just get through this dinner.”

 

That comment really got to him. He struggled to keep his anger at bay. He was a chore for her! How dare she!

 

“Get through dinner. I’m a King, y/n I don’t get through dinner! I don’t need to be with-.”

 

“Wow, righteous indignation from the King of Hell. Calm down we were talking almost pleasantly. No need to start killing and freaking out. If it helps I withdraw the previous statement.”

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

You say nothing and continue eating. Crowley’s face pales and he looks dejected and nervous. He feels insulted and normally he would just kill anyone who would have even dared to suggest that. He knew for a fact that you were lying. Damn it he did have feelings for you. Maybe this was why you said it? Is Y/N trying to manipulate me? To what end? he pondered. He was furious at what you said and wanted payback. He would make you admit your feelings by the end of dinner damn it or he was going to kill someone!

 

“Hell’s good thanks for asking.”

 

“I didn’t really but good to know that the torturing of souls is going well. Hate for that to be all out of whack.”

 

“And you’re the champion of goodness.”

 

“Well, at least I don’t kill and torture people. “

 

“What do you do?”

 

“Don’t feign interest. It doesn’t matter. I hate when people ask about jobs as if defines the person. Who cares what I do.”

 

“If you hate it so much why not quit.”

 

“Have you ever tried looking for a job? Filling out resumes? I’d rather cut my eyes out and burn myself alive.”

 

“That pleasant.”

 

“Seriously try it sometimes. The King of Hell applying for a job. Hilarious.”

 

They continued eating in silence for a bit.

 

“How did you meet Charlie?”

 

“My last boyfriend tried to eat me in a nutshell. I just have bad luck with men, I'm always attracted to the wrong ones.”

 

Crowley raised his eyebrow

 

“Pompous much. You think I meant you?”

 

“You know dear, you are quite good at sarcasm.”

 

“Thank you. My first compliment of the night. Yes, I pride myself on my sarcasm.”

 

“You look amazing in that dress.”

 

“And so the night shifts. I wasn’t fishing for compliments but thanks.”

 

“You always like this on dates?”

 

“What? You mean on the defensive from a guy that can kill you with one snap of his fingers? Why no, usually the men I date are human. So this is all for you.”

 

“Why would I want to kill you?”

 

“You’re evil? It’s fun? I make you angry one day? Didn’t I already actually? This you and I, what you’re trying to start may be a death sentence for me. You have tons of enemies and I hear not all your demons are loyal. This starts and I have a bullseye on my back.”

 

“I would never harm you y/n. I do have a temper, but I’ve never killed a woman over it. Well, one that betrayed me.”

 

“Not inspiring confidence.”

 

“As for everyone else. I will personally see to it you are not harmed. I can ask my most loyal demons to watch you.”

 

“Like a demonic bodyguard?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“He better be looking and not touching.”

 

“He wouldn’t dare touch you.”

 

That smoldering look in his eyes. Shit that was sexy. Mmmmm. Damn you resolve. Why did he have to be so fucking handsome? Yeah ok, so maybe you liked him so what?

 

“Someone really likes me. Good luck boots save the day.”

 

Crowley smiles.

 

“They are great boots.”

 

“What makes you think I even like you?”

 

“Oh come now dear. I know how you feel. I read your mind when you came in.”

 

“What? Complete invasion-.”

 

Crowley reached across the table and kissed you passionately.

 

“Worth it?” he asked

 

“Read my mind and see.”

 

You smiled and winked at him

 

“Check.”


End file.
